Return Home or not?
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: In which Petunia abandoned her niece in an alleyway in Clock Tower and subsequently discovered by Touko who just left Clock Tower after graduating Red. Since her family can never expect heirs from either her or 'that woman', she forked the baby to her parents to be the new Aozaki Heir incase 'that one' kicks the bucket. Years later, Aozaki Karina receives her Hogwarts letter...
1. Chapter 1

Aozaki Karina

When Touko graduated Clock Tower around June, she stuck in the tower to obtain more resources for herself, until come November, she found an abandoned baby girl in an alley near Clock Tower, and picked her up.

Her decision ultimately made changes in the baby's future...starting to Blood-Adopting the little girl that turned her hair from black to reddish brown and her vivid-green eyes into vivid-brown instead. And in the Book of Acceptance years later for when students turn 11, the Quill of Admittance will write the name Karina Aozaki and will never write Carina Estelle Potter on the Book of Acceptance in Hogwarts.

The only thing that's a tell-tale sign of who she used to be, is a lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

Touko nor any Magi have a clue, that there are more like the baby she picked up. They just don't know it, too immersed in their own researches, and trying to sabotage one another while currying favor with the higher-ranks.

Aozaki Sakuya and his wife Tomoe stared at the baby on their doorstep when they heard a baby's cry one early morning.

There was a note attached.

 _Incase that one croaks, this child can be the new family heir_  
 _as you'll never expect grandchildren from us both for obvious_  
 _reasons. I found this baby girl abandoned by someone in an_  
 _alley near Clock Tower right after I graduated and from a_  
 _Magus Point of view, I would say, 'ARE THEY STUPID?!'_

 _This child has a Magic CORE, not Circuits. If we compare the two,_  
 _Circuits are 'machines making prana' while a Core can be likened_  
 _to a Nuclear Reactor, making infinite prana of high quality and_  
 _this child has a Core. I already Blood-Adopted the kid, but cannot_  
 _Magically-Adopt it as this tends to ruin a child's magical potential,_  
 _screwing them over and this is a fact discovered too late so yes,_  
 _I didn't. But she can pass on the genetics at least. She also has_  
 _two Sorcery Traits. One was artificially-induced while the other_  
 _really belongs to the kid. The Kid's was 'Magical Affinity' meaning_  
 _she'll learn sorcery faster than anyone or could be the next_  
 _Magician, who knows. The Artificial one is 'Evil-Purging Touch'._  
 _Someone must have done it so its safe to say no Dead Apostle or_  
 _what this trait considers 'evil' can touch this kid without suffering_  
 _nasty consequences. Not only that, she has a piece of a soul_  
 _bound to her through her scar, I had to get rid of it and I sold it_  
 _for money to Eulyphis and they're having a field day right now._  
 _Of course they know where I got it from with some edited details._

 _In a human morals point of view, its also rather heartless to abandon_  
 _a kid just for being different. Who did it is unknown, in the middle of_  
 _a chilly November no less. Maybe its a good thing they did as this_  
 _baby is found by a morally-decent person at least. Me. Who knows_  
 _what they would have done had they decided to keep her. I found the_  
 _poor thing with a small paper with a note saying her name, date of birth,_  
 _and the words 'do whatever you like, we're not keeping her!'_

 _Her name is Carina Estelle Potter. Birthday July 31 1980. Whatever_  
 _her lineage is, no idea but she's clearly something 'more than human'_  
 _if she is born with a core. Nonetheless, 'one man's trash is another's_  
 _booty'. I arranged the papers in Clock Tower to legally adopt her_  
 _into the family without letting them know of this child's boon. I_  
 _wrote her name in kanji as 刈菜(かりな). Enjoy your new grandkid._

 _-Touko_

The couple in their late thirties exchanged looks.

'Well, at least our name is secure for just one more generation.' Sakuya deadpanned. 'But just incase, can we make a son dear? Our two girls have strayed because of the Magic Crest. I swear that thing's more trouble than it's worth...'

'I suppose so...but there's no Guarantee we'll have kids with Magic Circuits OK? We just lucked out with Touko and Aoko. And child-carrying isn't exactly easy you know! Good thing we get our income from being Supervisors and we earn more than the Tohsaka do!' said his wife wryly. 'We can afford a couple more kids.'

Needless to say, Touko, Aoko, and Karina have newer siblings and cousins in Karina's case because Touko recorded her as 'her kid' and she told her parents 'enjoy your grandkid'. This time to their luck, they have a son on their third try but with 25 Magic Circuits of B+ Quality but surely it can't hurt to have more while they're still fortunate.

By the end of it, they have two sons and three more daughters to their exasperation. In their opinion, they have too many daughters already! The only good thing was that they were more bountiful than their older sisters even if Touko has the best quality.

Their eldest son Tomoya has 25 Circuits of B+ class.

Their third daughter Midoriko has the same.

Their fourth daughter Sumiko has 26 Circuits of A class.

Their second son Tetsuya has 25 Circuits of B Class.

And their youngest daughter Shihoko has 27 Circuits of B++.

Each child is 15 months younger than each other, totaling 75 months. That's 6 years and some. But Sakuya or Tomoe didn't mind. The Magic Circuits are Aoko's problem now and as a rule, she must give it to HER children to ensure maximum compatibility so they never told their younger children about 'that damn thing'. But the older girls got wind through updating family registries in the tower, making everyone wonder what's with the Baby Boom of the Aozakis lately. First Touko adopted a baby and then the parents decide on making more themselves! It was unheard of as due to only one Magic Crest, there can only be one, the only one family exempt to this was the Edelfelt Family who can have two heirs every generation.

So what's up with the Aozakis?

When they asked, Aozaki Sakuya said,

'What, we already have an heir.' he said. 'And we wanted to have more kids all of a sudden ever since Touko gave us a child. The Magic Crest is Aoko's problem now, not ours anymore nor that of the children's. They can become fine Magi without slaughtering each other over something they can never have, wasting years of hard work. At least our family's survival is secure!' This sparked Zelretch's Interest that spelled Doom...

It is said that everyone in the Tower felt chills down their spines...and in the next International Magus Conference, he proposed that 'Once and heir has been selected, that heir is to pass the Magic Crest only that heir's children. Many lines have died out because of this one-child policy thing so I see potential in what the Aozakis have done so our bloodlines don't die out easily.' because of Zelretch's idea that he somehow managed to get everyone to agree on for the sake of their sanity, the Aozakis stayed true to their infamous reputation of 'troublemakers'.

The rule being once the heir started to obtain their Magic Crest, the parents can safely start 'baby-popping' so that their lines are secure, and the fact that these children will never desire the Crest since they can never have it anyway to put an end to kids 'squabbling' over one thing.

And so, Touko was called home...merely weeks away before she created that very thing that damned her as a Sealing Designate five years after Touko gave her parents Karina, followed by a bitter war between two sisters after that...and Aoko made the decision to roam the country, wherein she met a child Tohno Shiki.

'So you're asking me for training assistance?' Touko asked her parents.

'As you know, your mother and I are both duds.' said Sakuya. 'Therefore we cannot teach the children even by word of mouth. So at least teach Karina and Takuya so they can help train their younger brothers and sisters when they are five. Then get them interested in many fields of magic by describing it one by one, and they'll take what they got interested in.' he suggested. 'So what could be good enough arts, that will not make the kids desire to go to the Association?'

'Well, I know a few arts...but first, make sure the kids read a dictionary after I train the twerps for a year as afterwards, I really need to go back to work.' said Touko. 'And they better learn English at a very young age because we use the Runic equivalent of the Cardinal Alphabet.'

That was her words.

True to her promise, she only trained in awakening, training and maintaining Magic Circuits and in Carina's case, her Magic Core, a topic Touko researched on because it was a rare find indeed. The kids are also Consecrated using Formalcraft to determine their potential and talents. Carina is an Average One, and a Sorcery Trait of 'Evil-Purging Touch' to their astonishment. The other Aozakis have the family elemental affinity of Wind. In regards to Origin, Carina has Adaptability. Tomoya has Gluttony and the adults thought its best that its never activated and they never tell him. EVER. Midoriko has Recklessness, another thing to keep secret. Sumiko has Simplicity. Tetsuya has Inspiration, and Shihoko has Competition, the last of whom, has to be kept secret.

Then again, its better off that the twerps don't know at all. Tomoya's Gluttony is showing in how much food he eats, and can eat for three people before getting satisfied. What more as he grows older?

For now, Touko was the only big sister the younger Aozakis met and she stuck for a year. And the fact that they know nothing about the Crest, something Touko was bitter and resentful over, the kids were far happier not knowing of it. They have all yet to meet Aoko.

Everyone has their own time in getting the hang of English, in the case of the older kids who are all home-tutored after school. But one day, its now Carina's turn to have her own adventure when she receives a letter delivered by an owl.

* * *

Timeline:

1980

Touko graduates from Clock Tower at age 20 at June. Four months and eleven days later while preparing her revenge towards Aoko, she finds baby Carina in alleyway near Clock Tower. Because Touko felt one or both of them will die in the fight, she decided to give Carina to her parents after making things official, and removing the Horcrux Soul off Carina's forehead for sale to Eulyphis that had a field day over WHO would tear their own soul, and put it on some 'random poor baby'. Touko made a huge profit off the soul piece and took the baby home around November 15, leaving Carina over her house's doorstep.

She also stuck around in Misaki Town, and waged war against Aoko, Alice Kuonji and Shizuki Soujuurou. A war she lost after exhausting all her resources. Money, her hair and her familiar among other things.

1981

Aoko began roaming Japan, and met a runaway Tohno Shiki who hated the fact he 'could see weird lines' and nobody believes him. She comforted him for his stress and upon proud demonstration of his powers, she sternly reprimands him for demonstrating his ability. She then gave him the Mystic Eye Killers she stole from Touko.

1986

Illyasviel von Einzbern is born.

1987

Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou, Matou Shinji, Matsuzaki Ayako, Ryuudou Issei are born in different months. Because Shinji is born a 'dud', Zouken demands Byakuya and his wife have more children. If the Aozaki couple who are duds managed to have magical-capable children, so can they so they have to try and try again! Its an 'or else' matter.

1989

Tsukihime begins.

Tohsaka Sakura is born.

Tohsaka Tokiomi decides that Rin is his heir because she is an Average One. Due to the new rules Zelretch proposed, Sakura was never given away and happily stayed home.

1990

Before, during or a year later, Tsukihime ends.

Mrs. Matou dies, leaving two more children, Kaguya and Tokiya unable to survive the last birth. Only Matou Kaguya, the only daughter is capable of Sorcery and has 'more than her father and uncle combined' that Zouken is pleased. However, Zouken demanded that Byakuya marry again because they need a son who will pass on the Matou name for the next generation. Byakuya agreed if only for Kaguya and future magic-able children to safely learn Magecraft through formal teaching, not the Matou's brutal shortcut method that will really 'end the line' considering what the worms do to their host that death is much kinder and an alternative. The condition will only be satisfied if he managed to have a son.

* * *

Children Theme Naming

Because Touko and Aoko are named with colors, with Touko being 'orange-color' and Aoko being 'blue', the daughters have-color-inspired names as well with Carina being the odd one out.

Midoriko-green arc

Sumiko- ink-black arc

Shihoko- purple shrine(another way for reading 'murasaki' is 'shi')

The sons however, have a different theme.

Tomoya- wise one

Tetsuya- philosopher


	2. The Aozaki and the Strange Letter

The Aozaki and the Strange Letter

Aozaki Karina, a girl with reddish-brown hair and very-vivid brown eyes styled into two high twintails with yellow ribbons grew up with her grandparents who are currently in their late forties, and her cousins with Tomoya a year younger than her, and his younger brother and sisters fifteen months apart after that. She is currently in Grade 6, having begun at...age 5, foregoing Kindergarten with her grandparents having a hand in it. She was the youngest Grade 1 student in her batch, not that anyone in her class knew that to avoid getting bullied for her age, and pretended to be 'a short 7 years old kid'.

This same thing was done to Touko and Aoko before her anyway, why not?

As years go by, her personality developed into what her foster mother hopes for her. Hardworking but never forgetting to have fun with her achievements because the best moment in achieving something is when you enjoy reaping the benefits of your labor. As an Aozaki with 300 years' worth of history, the family pedigree might be 'not much despite being renowned' but due to them spawning high-level talents and produced miracle children despite having non-magic parents and one of them became a Magician while her mother Touko is a Hermit-Status Sealing Designate, their reputation increased. But still, 300 years isn't so bad that Touko would tell her that she should hold herself in high regard with confidence and pride in herself, but never be conceited as those who are conceited tend to become arrogant, lose sight of things one normally wouldn't, thus one falls down from grace hard and 'shatter like a glass'. Its a teaching she obtained from her mother whom she only knew for one year, being on the run so she resented the status of Sealing Designation even if she had a good life with her grandparents and cousins.

So indeed she holds herself in high-regard, but having lived a normal life despite studying magic and dedicated studying, they never 'lived the lifestyle' of Magi long before Touko joined the Tower and even then, one every generation goes there, so in essence but they keep it secret, are a bunch of Spellcasters. The Lifestyle of Magi are too cold-hearted for them. Even Touko would tell them that 'everyone in Clock Tower are Cold-hearted, overly-rational and logical bastards' who basically do nothing but 'study, research, obtain resources, eat, bathe and sleep', almost never leaving their Workshops. In the case of families of Lords, they 'engage in political verbal wars', trying to make others slip, and obtain their goals to further their agendas. All in all its a miserable existence, so the Aozakis opted for a comfortable life. Balancing two sides of the coin in order not to become a bunch of Les Miserables like other Magi. They have a vast library of books from the Family Workshop and books Touko sent them before she 'got labeled' so they have loads of choices, becoming effective Spellcasters which is utter blasphemy to the Association which is why they keep it secret.

They have a home with the latest human technology available in the market. Electronics and appliances while most Magus Families are hopelessly inept with them.

If anyone were to visit the Aozaki Estate, 'weirdo' is the kindest thing they'll hear a true-blue magus say about them.

The one thing they don't have, are things that would distract them from their studies and Magus Training. They never got a TV or toys...unless Sumiko has her dolls lying around.

Not that anyone outside the house knows that. And they never believe in Japanese Customs either such as Boys and Girls' Day. The only holidays they actually celebrate, is Christmas and New Year. That's it!

Tomoya, her cousin is a really big eater, capable of eating for five people before getting satisfied but miraculously never gets overweight. He blames his hunger on 'I'm a growing boy, I need food!' He's an enthusiastic, easy-going person with a playful friendly nature that made him popular in school...that's not stopping him from killing witnesses who saw magic though. And so do all Aozaki children who grew up living double-lives and effortlessly blending in into society. He just recently graduated from Elementary Magecraft Studies and Magical Training. He decided to study certain, but many fields of science first before choosing what fields he should take since he's still at a loss on what fields to pursue.

Those younger than Tomoya have yet to graduate.

Midoriko is a very recklessly-playful and adventurous girl and a bad mix when in sports activities or doing magic. She often goes home with scrapes or bruises, and comically gets 'charred' when spells blow up in her face for overpowering spells in moments of impatience. She tends to wear tomboyish clothes and wears her hair in a low ponytail with tomboyish side-tails. Her friends are mostly boys and she's effectively 'one of the guys'...not noticing that its very easy to like her as a girl too, and easy to make her smile and laugh which were her winning points in attracting boys who have a crush on her because her personality is easy to approach and she's likeable. Problem? Like all boys, she gets into fights too! And teachers often call her parents for Disciplinary Issues. However, while they put up a facade in public, the parents are actually approving of their daughter getting used to fights because as Magi, they'll get that a lot someday! For the baffled teachers, they just deemed Midoriko 'a very thick, lost cause' because 'no scolding gets through!' The only redeeming factor she has in school, are her grades and she behaves normally in the building. Outside the building? Weeeelll...

Sumiko has long-haired hime-hairstyle and has a fondness for dolls. Since Puppet-making is a Magecraft Art, its her main focus as well as Golemancy, she began owning types of dolls for study for the future. She dresses in simple, but cute dresses and shoes, managing to make a simple-looking closet look cute on her somehow, looking utterly innocent and tends to talk childishly to look cute. While others take lots of efforts to look good and cute, she doesn't, true to her Origin.

Tetsuya is a free-spirited, carefree boy true to the element of Wind. He took to buying numerous manga to have ideas from for his future craft targets while borrowing his older brother's books for extra help.

Shihoko, the last sister wears her hair long, doesn't have fringes and just keeps hair off her face with a wide hairband, and bound her hair at the tip with a hairtie. She is currently just starting out in training. Just seven months into her first year and undergoing typical struggles of child mages and putting up with limited vocabulary, hence reading huge dictionaries to learn new words to better understand her world and studies.

As for Carina herself, she has more workload than ANY OF THEM. Being an Average One, she must master all Five Elements before she could study other arts, making her easily the most overworked one. Her current focus, is Elemental Magic and Applications of Elements in Nature. After graduating Elementary Studies, she began studying the family element of Wind. Good thing is she learns fast due to her Sorcery Trait, and her magic and magical energy is very easy to control and manipulate. Things happen on her will alone. Her speed of casting spells was of such a level something her cousins want to reach as she 'casts too quick' its almost not fair in fights. Like her Aunt Aoko, all she needs is visual imagery combined with the flow of her magical energy and then BOOM.

As Magi, its a must for them to be on constant study and physical training. At a young age, they are trained in Acrobatics and Parkour, have no typical human fear of heights and getting hit since they have magic anyway. They are not utterly helpless...unless they run out of prana and all they can do is accept fate calmly as being a Magus means to walk with Death.

But all siblings have one thing in Common.

They studied hard on Magecraft, its Rules, Mechanisms, Concepts, Creatures, Terminology, Flowing, Transferring and Storage of Power, Spells even children should know, and how to create Bounded Fields and Barriers. But some of the rules strangely do not apply to Carina. This was before they pursued their interests after reading books Touko sent home to them. However, unlike Touko's younger siblings who are free to pursue their desires, Carina has to hold off her interests because of her status as an Average One. Its already rare for a Magus to be born with two, let alone have all five. They also studied English off a foreigner, not a Japanese Teacher. This was for the sake of being able to write Runic Alphabet and they mastered English as its easy to learn and pick up things as kids.

Its what she studied for five years since she started Grade One.

And then Summer Vacation begins three days after Final Exams...which is at July 20. Then kids get six weeks of vacation while two weeks each for Winter and Spring Breaks.

And Japanese Summers...

...are HOT.

And dry. And no comforting breeze to boot that Heat Strokes are often reason why hospital rooms are booked.

What student can really focus in Summer, unless some poor soul has to do Summer School?

And at home...

The kids sighed in relief as they managed to get to a very cool home.

With a family of Wind Users, a Bounded Field crafted by Aozakis before them created it for not just keeping humans away at a distance and make them ignore the Aozaki Estate, but also temperature control. The field blows gentle and cool breezes into the family property making summer bearable, and cold winters comfortably warm.

'Finally, we're in!' Midoriko gasped out as the children literally ran home for the cool comfort of their home. Its very cool it may as well be Magical Air Conditioning.

(A:N- It takes about a couple more years before Air Conditioners are sold to the masses in the 90s)

'I feel so gross from sweat...I'm sticky all over!' Sumiko complained. 'We have to help with the cleaning which makes it worse!'

'Well, it's summer.' Tomoya grunted while everyone is gasping from exhaustion from a mad dash home from school. 'The worst started and luckily, we're magi.'

'That means comfort in our summer vacation and zero stress from it all kids!' Carina chuckled. 'A bath is in order, we can't train feeling like this!'

Due to the number of children in the estate...increasing the number of occupants thereof, they had to build a bigger bathing area during the time Touko was home as she is the only one who at the time, can currently activate and deactivate the family Bounded Field. Communal Showers for ten people, and a huge furo that can sit ten adults and children. The boys and girls bathe together when coincidence strikes as Magi are raised NOT to be embarrassed with the other gender with a good reason.

In the summer, nobody bothers with the Furo.

Its already hot, why soak in hot water?

xxx

At home in the Aozaki Residence,

A typical day for the Aozaki begins early in the morning ever since Touko made the bathrooms bigger.

In the morning, the family Matriarch wakes up at around 5:30 to make breakfast and bento for her family. She usually gets done at around 7:00 wherein by then her family wake up at 7:00, take a wake-up shower and brushing their teeth, get dressed and get to the kitchen by the time it's 7:30. Then they have breakfast, and then leave for school and work in the family patriarch's case.

Because he is a 'dud', he and his wife who's also one, live normal human lives despite growing up with knowledge.

The mother then cleans the house, and gets some rest for some time, before getting ready to cook dinner. Once the kids are back while her husband comes home on time after work as he doesn't follow the 'Otsukaresamadesu' office culture since overtiming doesn't exactly get you extra pay so it was pointless staying in his Magus mindset. But for humans working in a business company, its so out of hope their superiors will notice them and promote them after hard work.

Aozaki Sakuya never worried about that in his life.

His father helped him soar the ranks quickly because he graduated College at the highest rank before he married his wife. One year he stays in one position so nobody will get TOO suspicious. But he has to study what higher-ranks do so he can fit in his role well and gain necessary skills. From Staff to Clerk to Team Leader to Assistant Manager to Manager. He rose without getting negative attention thanks to magecraft as usually, people who 'rise quick' tends to become the target of resentment and jealousy that corporate bullying can ensue!

As a high-paying manager, he could get away with coming home early as long as he finishes everything on time and is professional in his work. He also gets along well with his employees under him and is considerate of their needs. And as a Magus child who has organization brow-beaten into him during his youth, he requires his employees to be very organized and clean in their cubicles as a messy cubicle increases stress, especially if they can't quickly find what they need! The floor even has an air freshener, and plenty of ceiling fans to keep everyone cool and happy. Especially in summer.

Once everyone is back from work and school, they are greeted with a big dinner...and after that, the kids retreat to their Workshops while the tired husband gets to relax and unwind with his wife.

But come school vacations, the routine is this:

Every after breakfast and lunch, the children would retreat to their Workshops, but come sundown, they have family time together as a priority since they didn't want to become 'true-blue magi' who are too cold-hearted that they have no concept of family at all.

So they make up for it in school vacations.

But one day, ten days away from Carina's 11th birthday...

An owl came into the House one day at Breakfast.

It bore a letter even!

'An owl carrying a letter?' several question marks popped on the family who stared at the barn owl incredulously.

'Its not a familiar either, just a very smart owl capable of delivering letters.' said Sakuya as he took the envelope from the owl and it stayed for a bit.

The letter was addressed to K. Aozaki. Even creepier, it even had the exact location of where she is at the moment. The wax seal bore a crest.

Frowning even deeper, Sakuya took the letter out.

'Grandpa that's my letter.' Carina pouted.

'I know dear, but this could be a strange prank worthy of a stalker. I mean, look at how this thing is addressed!' Sakuya put the envelope on the table to show his family what was written.

'Ugh!' came the blanch from all children.

'That's gross!' Carina freaked out.

'Is our family field incapable of keeping creeps out?!' Shihoko cried in a panic.

'No idea as our Circuits started to wane until we got you kids.' Tomoe told her youngest before looking at her husband. 'Well?'

'Touko must have signed Carina in some Witchcraft School she found that accepts young magi instead of teenagers like in Clock Tower.' said Sakuya wryly. 'This thing is from a 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Its an acceptance letter.'

'A school named after a pig's skin issues.' Tetsuya scoffed. 'Befitting a witch school. It can't get anymore witchy-er than that!'

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore-'

'-rhymes with 'dumb old door',' Tomoya snickered.

'-his titles are Order of Merlin; First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederate of Wizards. If he likes to brag all his titles, this person must be a big braggart.' Sakuya grunted, twitching. 'There must be a community of Magi who call themselves Witches and Wizards and built their own society because they can't stand the Tower or something.' he theorized. 'I'll continue. Dear Ms. Aozaki, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no longer than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.'

'And today's July 26!' Tomoe gasped out. 'And how long does it take for an owl to get back to wherever heck the school is?!'

'For one thing, we have no clue about this thing. We need to send a reply.'

xxx

Two days later in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

Minerva McGonagall received the reply, and the owl fell unconscious. Tired.

'Oh, its from that Japanese girl.' she mused. They haven't gotten foreign students in years but this time, they got twin girls from India, some kids from Ireland and one boy from Italy.

 _Dear Headmistress,_

 _We could use a visit from a staff member_  
 _who can explain about Hogwarts to us. Where_  
 _it is, subjects learned, school facilities, what_  
 _we can expect, information about the Staff as_  
 _we do not tolerate physically, magically, verbally,_  
 _emotionally and psychologically abusive teachers_  
 _as there's no such thing in Japan(teachers who_  
 _are discovered as such are put on probation or_  
 _are fired depending on petition from distressed_  
 _kids and we expect the same!) One instance of_  
 _such, we can quickly form an opinion about_  
 _your school and pull our granddaughter out_  
 _immediately. We also would like to ask about_  
 _Witch Culture as we never met witches and_  
 _wizards before._

 _Oh, career options as well, what's needed to_  
 _pursue the career, salary and benefits gained,_  
 _and how do we get what's on your list as we_  
 _don't have any of these in shops we go to. And_  
 _one last thing, we don't need to use a wand as_  
 _our hidden community doesn't use wands and no,_  
 _we are not in the Japanese Wizard Community._  
 _We are from a different community entirely so_  
 _we will not buy a stick as using a wand is a sign_  
 _of weakness and a social magical disgrace worse_  
 _than being a Dud(a magical born with no magic)_  
 _and no child of ours will ever touch one. Period. I_  
 _hope you take this in consideration._

 _PS- did our daughter enroll my granddaughter_  
 _there and already paid all expenses? We were_  
 _surprised to see this acceptance letter and we_  
 _don't remember paying for any magic school_  
 _while Karina's home with us._

 _S. Aozaki,_  
 _Grandfather of K. Aozaki_

'Oh dear, I may need to talk to this with Albus first.' McGonagall mused as she stared at the second paragraph of the reply letter that was neither a yes or a no but a typically...almost muggleborn letter. But a letter from a different magical family from a different community! She left her Office in the Headmaster's Tower to go one floor up to get to the Gargoyle Statue that guards the Headmaster's Office. 'Ice Mice.' the Gargoyle moved aside to let her go into an elevating staircase that has three steps to get to the office.

'Hello there Minerva, what can I do for you?' Albus Dumbledore greeted.

'Its about a student from Japan, Ms. Aozaki.' said McGonagall. 'The family is quite surprised to see an acceptance letter from us. The grandfather thought the girl's mother enrolled her here without their knowledge, so they asked if she paid all expenses already and where to get the shopping done. And do something about Severus as well!' she griped. 'Students keep complaining about him and with you keeping on excusing him, the students gave up on us and just put up with it and they don't come to us for their problems anymore when parents trusted us with their children! Mr. Aozaki says one instant of any form of a bullying or abusive teacher, she'll be pulled out immediately!' she gave him the letter for him to read.

'...oh my. But in all our history, everyone should have a wand but this family won't have it.' he scratched his head. 'So they can do magic without a wand? Most curious...well, I shall send Severus to task. Japan is a long way to go though. I hope he doesn't have anything too delicate brewing...'

'Severus?!'

'Yes dear. He needs to hear first hand what parents expect of him so he'll change, no? The reason he's er...verbally abusive is because nobody takes Potions seriously and its grating on his nerves...and there's only so much Poppy can fix before requiring a transport to St. Mungo's and that's costly on the parents. It doesn't help that students deliberately sabotage others and cause explosions in there.'

'He really should learn how to be patient then.' McGonagall sighed. 'Not everyone gets Potions right in a year you know. I'll send him a memo and about the no-wand issue?'

'I'll send Severus the memo because it depends on what he sees for me to make my decision in allowing this...unusual privilege...and it took me forty years to accomplish Year 3 spells without a wand perfectly due to difficulty and volatility of the results.' said Albus glumly. '...and no more than that.'


	3. Visitation from the School Grouch

Visitation from the School Grouch

Severus Snape, Potions Professor of Hogwarts just left Kyoto, where the Japanese Wizarding Alley is and winced.

ITS FREAKING HOT IN JAPAN!

And he can see that people are wearing as less as possible while still managing to look conservative, and some people even fainting from Heat Stroke and nearby people yell for an ambulance. What, he lived in a muggle neighborhood and he can tell what frantic people are yelling for when someone passes out. He didn't need Legilimency for that.

Its much cooler and comfortable in the Alley. He quickly took off his robe, showing only his shirt and pants, and cast a Cooling Charm on himself.

'Goodness, lucky him I don't have sensitive ones in my cauldron this month.' he grumbled as he made his way to Misaki Town through getting some muggles to take him there using Compulsion Charms. Its a long trip. Took him about four days in fact.

Upon arrival, its a town below a Hill, around 6:45 pm. He then began using Legilimency to determine the address.

Its a big house...with a huge powerful ward.

They're indeed a family of Magicals. And no family gate ever faced the area, it all walls. It must be because to keep muggles away from noticing stuff.

When he got close to the family property and his body passing through the wards, he felt the ward check him before letting him in and inside the ward, is cold, cool breeze.

Comfortable.

To his right, what looks like a primitive radio buzzed a bit.

/You registered magical. Who are you?/

'I am Potions Master Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts.' said Snape, introducing himself. To his relief, these people speak English.

/Oh, welcome Professor! Come on in./ the gate's smaller door fit for an adult opened. The bigger one must be for cars. He went in to see a flowery backyard and a really big house, and the architecture is a mix between Japanese and Western. Only, the walls are concrete and the doors are typical wood and paper, roof tiles and wooden floor paths.

He used Scourgify on himself because he really looked like he went to a Sauna fully-clothed, it would not do to visit looking like that with a body odor to match. Once the effects are gone, he combed his hair and upon seeing all shoes outside, he did so too.

That, and six children are peeking none-too-discreetly. The oldest one clearly the one invited to Hogwarts. Some children have either brown hair and eyes and some children have reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. But one of them clearly isn't Japanese. In fact, she looked Western...

And is that a fading bolt-shaped scar on her forehead?

Come to think of it, upon a closer look...

What in blazes is going on here?

And so...talking with just the parents in a tea room...

'Welcome to our home.' said Aozaki Sakuya as the adults are sitting on their knees and he has a green drink ready for him and a snack. 'You say you are the Potions Professor?'

'Yes. Every year, muggleborns and foreign children who are unaware of us are visited by the school staff to have things explained to them.' said Snape. 'But we never encountered a student who is from a different magical community.' he said. 'You see, our students are gained based on the will of the sentient quill and book created by our school's four founders. It never runs out of pages and has had accepted students since its founding almost a millennium ago. The Quill of Acceptance detects students worthy of Hogwarts, writes the child's name, age, date of birth and location on the Book of Admittance. The Deputy Headmistress then checks the book and sends letters to families. As for the fees, that'll come when families go to Gringotts Bank. Muggleborn Families and in your case, Foreign Magical Families first exchange currency. This is wizarding money.' he took out three coins: a gold, silver and bronze coin. 'The gold is called Galleon, silver is Sickle and bronze Knut. Galleon having the highest value with Knut the least. 493 Knuts to a Galleon, 29 Knuts to a Sickle, 17 Sickles to a Galleon. The Hogwarts Tuition Fee is about 550 Galleons. Exchange Rate in Japanese Money would be 360.500 yen. 653.66-1G, 37.91-1S and 1.31-1K.' the family nodded.

'However, school supply shopping is a different expense matter entirely.' Snape continued. 'You purchase them in other shops in Diagon Alley. Here are the price listing.' he said, showing the list in another parchment and Japanese Equivalent...and total bills.

'Wow, you're thorough!' said Tomoe, impressed.

'Well, you're a rare case, we have to be.' said Snape. 'We also have other foreign kids. Some from Ireland, India and Italy when normally, only British children get accepted.' he explained. 'In every country or in some cases, numerous countries that speak the same language, there is always a Wizarding School. Japan has one, Mahoutokoro and they only take Japanese children just as Hogwarts only takes British Children but since it took students from other countries, they may be descendants of a British.'

'Ohhh...'

'I will begin answering your questions.' said Snape.

'Are there any abusive teachers in Hogwarts?' Aozaki Sakuya quickly asked that question.

Snape took a deep breath.

'Nobody's abusive, but in my class where anything can go wrong...I tend to lose my temper quick.' he admitted. 'To the children, they see Potions as boring, not flashy magic they want to learn when in fact, Potions saves lives as medicine, but it can also kill. There are instances of not following instructions, or deliberate sabotaging of someone else's work. When a Potion is made wrong or a volatile ingredient thrown in, it leads to severe injuries, even death that we had to re-design our Potions Curriculum several times over to prevent deaths due to stupid kids not understanding that their stupid House Rivalries can easily potentially kill a whole classroom with toxic fumes or a possible explosion enough to blow up the whole Dungeons...about 70 years ago, we had such History wherein a whole classroom, the Professor included died.' he said. 'Potions is easily the deadliest subject due to this so I had to build a scary reputation...and it works. I accept being the most hated teacher if only to put an end to that history. So yes, I do intimidation tactics and verbal abuse out of necessity so no one dies. In an ironic twist, that kind of classroom atmosphere drastically lessened casualties so the Headmaster keeps covering for me if only for 'lesser evil reasons'.'

'I see, so you're not really abusive?'

'No but everyone else thinks I am.' Snape deadpanned. 'However, this also ends up sending a wrong message to the kids and you can guess what.' he said flatly. 'They end up thinking nobody's doing anything about the 'bat of the dungeon' so they gave up on the school staff as a whole and nobody comes to them for help anymore which is also wrong.'

'Wrong approach and we can already see your Headmaster isn't someone to be counted on if he made such a bad decision. Sure covering you is OK but at least he could have done a better job with that.' Sakuya drawled disapprovingly. 'I recommend him getting replaced as we don't have such confidence with him heading an institution for children. We're debating sending Karina over.'

'Speaking of young Karina...I hope not to sound insensitive but...' Snape twitched. 'She looks like someone I know. Even the bolt-shaped scar. May I know her history?' the couple exchanged looks. '11 years ago, we suffered a civil war. Pureblood Supremacists who united under the banner of a powerful wizard calling himself a Dark Lord...'

He explained the tale of the First Wizarding War to them, and how it ended.

'Last I understood, Albus left Carina Potter in the hands of her maternal aunt, Petunia Dursley.' said Snape. 'But how did young Carina end up in Japan?'

'Well...' Sakuya grunted. 'My eldest daughter Touko found that very baby in a dark alleyway near the British Museum. The note Carina Estelle Potter,' that confirmed Snape's suspicions as he did NOT mention the middle name, '-the birth date and the words 'do whatever you like, we're not keeping her'.'

Snape face-palmed.

'I knew leaving her with Petunia was a bad idea...he just won't listen. I knew that cow since I was younger than eleven, friends with Lily.' the man grunted. 'She's a spiteful jealous cow that maybe leaving her turned out to be a good thing as I shudder what they could have done had they taken her in. And Carina is fortunate to end up in a good family.'

'At that time, we only have two daughters, both of whom in their teens eleven years ago.' said Sakuya. 'Tomoe and I are born Duds, magicals who cannot use magic. We thought our bloodline is doomed to magically die but we are fortunate to have magical children. Ever since we adopted Karina, with Touko blood-adopting her...'

"What?!"

'-we got inspired to have more children, all of whom more powerful than their older sisters.' he continued. 'Since Touko initiated the blood-adoption, she is her adoptive mother. We are the grandparents. Due to Touko having accomplished something wonderful, she is pursued by the Association to possess her work and to our kind, having our research taken from us is the worst sacrilege ever so she's hiding her craft from them and left Karina in our care.'

'Was there any other information Touko left behind?'

'Tomoe, can you get Touko's letter?' Sakuya asked his wife. But when Tomoe got it...Snape stared.

'...what on earth is this language?' he stared, speaking in a deadpan manner.

'Its Runic Alphabet.' said Tomoe. 'We use this alphabet to conceal information from humans while we freely send messages to one another and in writing our books. Don't tell me you witches use English letters?!' she gasped out.

'...'

'...my goodness.'

Well, Snape thought, this is awkward.

When the letter got translated...culture information trade ensued and the Aozakis agreed to send Karina to Hogwarts if and only if for arts they got interested in that the Mage's Association don't have yet. However, Karina is to have NOTHING to do with her past as Carina Potter unless she takes what's rightfully hers from her late parents and keep in a separate account.

And in England, Diagon Alley days later...

'...this place is so cramped, overcrowded and can use some major cleaning!' upon coming out of Terror Tours, Diagon Alley...wasn't so amazing to the Aozaki Family. 'Can't your government do something about this, Professor Snape?!' Tomoe choked out, scandalized. 'The mere thought of having to step in what looks like slums...'

'If wishes can come true that easily Diagon Alley can look better. But given who runs our government, you can only dream.' said Snape wryly. 'All citizens know to just resign that this place will never see any improvement at all unless we miraculously get a Minister who makes big impact changes.'

'Seriously?!'

'I get complaints like yours from outside families I have to escort, and I tell them the same thing every time.'

'Do I really have to come here?!' Karina whined to her parents, also not liking this community.

'You have to dear, for the sake of mastering some arts worth noting.' Tomoe chimed happily. 'We have to do what we hate sometimes to get something worth it in the end.'

'Fiiiine...' Thus after dumping a suitcase full of japanese money as the Aozakis are ridiculously wealthy just for being landowners, they obtained loads of magical money. Upon paying the tuition fee, they began going to shops.

But they never went to the wand shop as for the Magi, using tools that amplify magic is a sign of weakness and a disgrace 'worse than being a dud'. Besides, Karina can use magic just fine and has been for years. But to keep appearances, they crafted a fake wand made just out of wood and an 'incredibly short wand' at that just so she can use her finger as an actual medium for her magic and make it look like it came out of her 'wand'.

The uniforms suck when the uniform in the Mage's Association's Academia looked more professional Karina influenced both Madam Malkins' and Twilfitt and Tattings after they've done their shopping. The ending was they bought a 'truckload of books worth buying' before going to Gringotts for an Inheritance Test.

This revealed that despite the Blood-Adoption, magically-wise she is still the child of the Potter Family, so they had to explain to the goblins how things happened in an office.

'I see, so that is the case.' the goblins mused as the story has to start with Snape since he knew the beginning that led to Karina being luckily found by another magic family.

'Grandpa, w-what happens now?' Karina croaked out. 'I don't have to go anywhere right?'

'No you don't dear, no good parent in their right sane minds will let their children anywhere near adults incapable of caring for children.' said Sakuya. 'We'll wage war with this Dumbledore person and Aoko is more than enough to bring him down to his miserable hide.' he stated coldly.

'I shall make arrangements regarding this matter. And also, now should be the time Dumbledore looks for ahem, Carina Potter in the Dursleys only to discover she was never there at the start.' the goblin cackled. 'We will also check Number 4 Privet Drive and start our investigation from there. In the meantime, all Miss Potter has to do is use a Scar-Removing Potion because the Dark Magic Curse that anchored a Horcrux there is gone and she's easily hidden from everyone in Magical Britain. Nobody shall be the wiser and let the fun begin.'

xxx

In Leaky Cauldron...

The rooms at least, looked decent. This is where Karina will stay for until September 1st. She began reading books and never stopped unless its to eat, the bathroom, and sleep. But when August 31 came, she approached Tom the Bartender with a recipe book for a bento but she 'toned it down' as British grocers may not have what's needed. That, and she wanted a chilled, Iced Choco drink enough to fill her water jug.

'Can you make this for me for the train ride on September 1st? How much does it cost if I had a train lunch made?'

'Let's see...total bill of the ingredients plus service charge...I'd say 2 Galleons my dear.' Tom told her as he looked at the recipe pages, plus the design of the wooden box in question. 'That's the biggest anyone's spent on food so far!' he exclaimed as Karina cheerfully paid him.

'Well, I for one, don't want to starve on a ridiculous nine-hour train ride so yes, I'm willing to pay two galleons.' her smile was a tad too sweet at that point. 'I can get it on time right?'

'Of course dear, leave it to me!'

With her train lunch secure, Karina went back to her room...and then began minding her business.

All she's here for, is learning Witchcraft. No more, no less. Period.

xxx

'So how is Ms. Aozaki?' Albus asked Snape curiously. He had pronounced Aozaki as 'AHwoZAhki'.

'Its AOzaki.' Snape corrected the pronunciation. 'They made that clear.' he deadpanned. 'They weren't too happy about Diagon Alley and how it looked. The Japanese are very neat, clean people and they see the alley as 'filthy overcrowded slums', and the shops are never clean with some books even dusty. They only permit their daughter to come as they are interested in some subjects of ours, but unless our government cleans up nicely, they will never integrate, and only be here for educational purposes after which, Ms. Aozaki will go straight home, and work in their community. And yes, they didn't buy a wand due to their culture. Owning a magical amplifier is a disgrace worse than being a Dud or Squib in our language as to them, its language that one is magically weak. But Squibs live a better life in that community than here as Sakuya Aozaki is Head of Family despite being a Dud. Because to them, there is still a chance of magical children being born to Duds, so Duds are still part of the family...and he and his Dud wife Tomoe produced magical children.'

'That's food for thought and maybe with that notion, we can improve lives of Squibs.' said Albus.

'But it takes several generations. The Aozaki has had six generations of Duds before having magical children again. And you know full well that most people here are not that patient.' said Snape tersely. 'That aside, they take magical security to extremes that they even developed an alphabet so that even if some idiot misplaced magical information, muggles can never read them. That community is also very academically and logically thorough I can safely say they are more of 'magical scholars' who think based on cost/benefit rational analysis so that girl is a Slytherin for sure. And instead of pureblood supremacy, its the supremacy of how old your lineage is and how accomplished said lineage is. Say for example, the Gaunt Family has a history of 700 years if I got history right...?' Albus shook his head.

'Whatever, pretend for now. A family older than 500 years is considered high-ranking nobility, and they practice thickening of blood with strategic arranged marriages to produce children more powerful than their parents, and the cycle goes on. But there will come a time that despite all that, potential goes down and descendants become Duds. Heck, a muggleborn will have a good future just by marrying into a family alone as long as they're powerful.'

'The Aozakis have a 300 years old history so in the eyes of their community, they are comparable to 'average nobility'. Families that are a millennium old earn the Lord status and are objects of fear and respect among nobility and commoners.'

'I see...we'll watch how things turn out, shall we? What kind of family are they?'

'They're wealthy landowners, and their estate is protected by layers of very powerful barriers, more powerful than any barrier we've studied. They even have a barrier for temperature control that despite the ridiculous heat wave Japan calls Summer, inside that estate is refreshingly cool that the only time they come out is if they run out of groceries and the father works for a business company just like any muggle man. Apparently Duds must still make good use by bringing in income. They were rather shocked at what our people does to Squibs and called our kind 'inhuman barbarians not worthy of being called human'.'

'Well, that's not exactly our fault is it? The Pride is a terrible thing if the wrong heart feels it.'


	4. Hide a Tree in a Forest

Hide a Tree in a Forest

Not long after Snape sought out the Aozakis...(it took him less than a week)

All hell broke loose as when Carina Potter did not reply to her letters as a worried McGonagall informed. So they flooded the Dursleys with letters and STILL no reply for a week...so Albus sent Hagrid, intending to vilify Slytherin to the young girl and encouraging her to choose Gryffindor to be just like her parents, and its the best house(according to bias that is).

However, when Hagrid found them, he discovered that Carina never was in their house and never was so 'LEAVE US ALONE YOU FREEEEAAAAK!' this was followed by Vernon's angry Shotgun shots, and a bullet hitting Hagrid's side forcing him to go back to Hogwarts, injured.

'But I don't understand! We left Carina Potter on their doorstep! How can she have not been taken in by them?!' McGonagall cried as in an Emergency Order Meeting later due to the reveal...

The mission is to look for the missing girl thus.

Snape was glad he wasn't in on that meeting as one: he has delicate potions that needs watching and two: Remus Lupin.

Remus can smell Karina on him.

For Werewolves, a person's smell is as unique as Fingerprints. No matter how much soap and shampoo you used in the baths or how much perfume you wore, it matters not even if you swam in garbage, _they can still smell you_. They can even tell if a person is sick or pregnant by smell alone as well and considering how the Marauders visited often when she was a baby, her smell imprinted on his nose. The only way to avoid this is if you're physically far away from the wolf, and use certain potions...but considering Snape will be around Karina for nine years, he'll have to use it before he gets into a meeting with Remus Lupin in it, and make as many.

While the Order was in chaos as he was notified by an upset McGonagall later...

Only Severus Snape knows the truth.

"Its better this way," he thought. Karina has a good family with the Aozakis and he knew they'll kill the Dursleys as they don't approve of Child Abuse. Hell, they already have a low low opinion of Dumbledore...

And as the Order looked for a black-haired child with Lily's trademark eyes and a bolt-shaped scar...

Aozaki Karina wore the colors of her foster mother and scarless. And the scar turned out to be the blackest of all black arts...Horcrux curse and the Magi effortlessly got rid of it when even witches and wizards of Dumbledore's caliber or experts in the Department of Mysteries can't hope to deal with, with Touko even selling the soul piece for a huge sum of money!

Days wore on, they're getting more and more panicky...he just hoped that Karina doesn't leave her room in Leaky Cauldron and be sniffed by the wolf.

xxx

Days went by indeed, as Karina spent it studying her books. She tackled the culture, manners and etiquette, faux pases, and then her schoolbooks. She can read the advanced stuff in her spare time, oblivious to the chaos only Snape is aware of. However, Snape would tell her she must be trained in Occlumency, a Magical Mental Defense Art as some people can read minds by Eye Contact. A threat the family took very seriously as nobody wants their secrets stolen.

Karina trained in Memory Partitioning as a result.

Memory Partition is an ability used by the superior alchemists of Atlas. Paired with Thought Acceleration, the very proof that one is an Atlas alchemist, it is the ability to partition their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single 'room' in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms. The prerequisite for the superior alchemists of Atlas is at least three rooms, while five is on the level of a genius.

It is different than having multiple independent machines in their heads because, while there are multiple processes, they work toward one goal. They manage different problem sets, but work together to generate one overall solution. While machines can calculate on the same level, nothing else compares when used for problem solving. The limit of an average alchemist is one thought into multiple rooms, but superior alchemists can perform first−order tetration of their thought into rooms. The rooms are synergistic, so four partitions allows for 256 thought processes. As they work towards one goal, it does not allow for 256 separate calculations.

That's what all magi know.

However, Karina used some 'bits and pieces' to form her own brand of memory partition. In her case combining with Occlumency Training, she didn't use 'rooms' but she focused on 'books' instead to make it easier for herself as she's no Alchemist. And instead of using Memory Partition for standard usage by Alchemists, her brand works on better memory rentention and mental defense and security instead. It was difficult as nobody's done this before, she managed by sheer will alone.

Her knowledge on Magecraft is written in a book with a lock in it, and protected in a mental vault guarded by flames. She created other books wherein its reserved for her Home Life, and other subjects. But only her Home Life, her most intimate secrets and Magecraft are viciously guarded with deadly mental traps.

Once she made her partitions, she truly began studying.

She also decided on buying an owl capable of sending post to Japan. And she learned she has to pay for International Post. One letter to Japan costs 10 sickles.

And so...

September 1st came.

9:00...

'Well young Ms. Aozaki, here's yer train lunch.' said Tom, handing her her lunch box. Three stacked boxes secured with a rope as Karina paid him her rent, and food bills. 'You know the way to King's Cross?'

'Errr no...Japanese. Never been in this country all my life.'

'May as well take you there then.' so Tom took Karina out, and Karina made sure to memorize the way to the Train Station. King's Cross Station is pretty big, and Tom taught her how to get to 'the other side'. So she went and there's another station entirely. A charcoal powered scarlet train when most modern-day trains are powered by gas or electricity. Since they walked all the way, she was able to memorize the way but it also ensured they're on time as when she was in, there's loads of families and their children of ages 11-17. She weaved her way through the crowd and went in to find her seat and she chose to sit at the end of the train where she'll preferably be alone.

She has no intentions of being chummy with these people unless it'll benefit her. She also built a minor field that keeps people away. She'll have to study more at home as being a kid, she can only do minor stuff for now. Damn.

In the whole train ride, she read her books, but when nightfall came, she glared at her frumpy-looking, tasteless outfit she was glad she 'did something' to two clothing stores because her pride was such that she didn't want to wear ugly, distasteful clothes. The material is so mismatched! The tops are too frumpy it looked like she wore somebody else's cast-offs that are too big for her and the sleeves are so impractical dammit!

Muttering darkly, she reluctantly wore it.

Another thing to complain about, was the dark slippery paths. No lights as the huge hairy man led them to a lake full of boats, and tradition was that all first years sail while the upperclassmen take another route by carriage, to be faster than the first years and settle down so they can witness the new sorting of future Housemates after the Sorting Hat sings its song.

Then her name is called.

'Aozaki, Karina!' her name was after 'Abbott, Hannah!'

Karina walked towards the stool and sat down...putting on the facade of a very cold girl in order not to be approached, and she's the only girl who wore make-up. When McGonagall dropped the hat, it was halfway to her head when it declared, 'SLYTHERIN!'

To the table of green and silver she goes and she carried herself with the air of a noble.

A lot more names came before dinner can start.

She got attention by using silver decorated chopsticks with the rounded end in black lacquer and gold designs. And her eating manners as well since Japanese drink soup straight from the bowl, and slurp noodles.

'Hey, you're eating weird!'

'This is what everyone does in my country no matter the social and blood status. I'm Japanese in Citizenship but I have a blood British Parent and a Japanese Parent.'

'Bloody hell!'

'Eating with sticks?'

She thus got asked about her culture since there's never been an Asian in Hogwarts since some Ravenclaw named Cho Chang.

She also made it clear she's 'nobility' and Japanese nobility is based on lineage, not blood. The older the family history and a history of marrying into high-class families, the more prestige they have for having noble blue blood in their veins, 'not the blood of commoners'.

xxx

Her trunk is easily the fanciest one too in the female dorms that got her roommates staring.

Buuut...

'Why're you stripping naked?!' Pansy Parkinson freaked out as she literally stripped naked they saw more than they'd like. Moreover when she took out her skirt, she's clearly...not wearing underwear.

'Huh?' said Karina as she took out a nagajuban.

'What do you mean by 'huh'?! You're not wearing underwear!'

'Oh, that? I don't know about you but women don't wear underwear in Magical Japan. Just a Kimono and a Nagajuban.' she said, waving her Nagajuban at them. 'Its the laws and only men are allowed to wear underwear.'

'That's the stupidest law we ever heard! You're a walking magnet for sexual harassment that way!'

'...nobody does that at home. Do British men harass women so easily? How awful!'

Cultural Clash aside, its also a way to troll her housemates as Japanese Witch Magicals...really don't wear underwear. Japanese Magi also don't anyway, only wearing it when going out in public among humans or if they have their periods. Grandma would tell her that 'We don't have problems between legs like men do so we have no use for it unless we have our monthlies.'

'...men have problems between their legs?' Tracey Davis deadpanned.

'If we women are thankfully flat down here,' Karina patted her hand where her gender is, '-men have dangly bits that make walking difficult. Being a man must be inconvenient so yes, they wear underwear to keep it out of the way. That's what grandfather tells me.' she said with a cheerful thinking pose.

The girls choked as it dawned on them what said _problem_ is.

But as grandma is a dud and Karina a magical, she can simply spell her womb clean off of the unwanted issue and she can go as normal. Even though she didn't want to get chummy, she found that she absolutely has to, to gain allies in Slytherin as being alone in a house where so many Purebloods are, is a bad idea.

Snape warned her enough as he knew she'd end up in Slytherin given Magus Mentality.

She made sure to excel in school be it academical or practical...and wears her kimonos off-hours.

Said kimonos are stolen from an upper-class shop once she got the hang of Terror Tours. Made of exquisite craftmanship skills in weaving, radiant colours and designs with the fabric being made from a magical species of cotton, a top-class product other than silk made from a magical sea shell creature that the cheapest one, is 1500 Galleons. So yes, she has a good reason stealing these beauties. Even the tabi socks. As for her zori sandals, as of tradition, they're made of wood of course. She stole a cotton-based product as its cold in the north it would be impractical to wear silk unless its underwear.

And sometimes during library periods where she spends most of her time, she styles her hair in a traditional updo to focus better with very fancy hairpins.

She was said to have the most beautiful handwriting in Slytherin House, and among girls in her year level, she has the highest grades that to maintain alliances and good relationships, she tutors troubled dorm mates and like a typical Japanese, remained polite and respectful.

However, her culture had been researched and it'll soon bring her some issues she has to deal with.

Not only that in her impending future, she has to deal with what goes on in Slytherin House nobody outside the house knows about.

Every after school, its a Prefect's duty to teach them spells. Jinxes, Hexes and Curses as Hogwarts is cursed to get incompetent teachers in Defense so the smarter ones tend to do self-study and the actual good ones they DO get suffer nasty misfortunes or die by mysterious circumstances. And every sunday, they duel. The best fighter among the first years, is the foreigner.

Not only that, she takes First Years to Empty Classrooms and working her way up under her control, using Formalcraft on ALL of them to write down her research thesis as these guys are just like herself: with Magic Cores...so she has a lot of work to do as this intrigued her big time.

xxx

Sometime later in the year, a Troll got loose, and nearly killed a student from Gryffindor because she wasn't at the feast and never knew about the Troll and for some reason, Gryffindor lost 50 points when they checked the next day, and everyone in the house of red is glaring at some redhead at the table.

'Does anyone know what's going on? That atmosphere over there is so thick I can cut it with a knife.' said Karina, sweatdropping.

'Weasley clearly did something stupid worth 50 points, we just don't know what he did.' an older girl snorted. 'Even his twin brothers lost only 5 or ten at a time but first time in history someone lost 50 at once.'

'Ouch.'

Only Gryffindor knows what happened and out of severe trauma, one chose to leave the magical world for good.

xxx

By the end of the year, Slytherin won the House Cup, and the student with the highest grades, was her.

Upon arriving to King's Cross, she went to Diagon Alley to use Terror Tours to go home on her own by commute.

'Welcome back, Karina.' her grandmother smiled. 'Now, tell us about the rest of your year since you ran out of Galleons for International Post...'

'Yes Grandma!' and she went into the house, just happy to be home, with lots of magical candy for her younger cousins...and Fairy Eggs she stole from an illicit shop. She wanted to raise fairies at home and it helps that they have a flowery garden...and perhaps, the kids would love the fairies as friends and potential familiars.

'You brought home fairies?! Aren't they Phantasmal Species?!' Tomoe gasped out as Karina showed her the eggs.

'Not these ones though.' said Karina. 'Professor Flitwick once used them as Christmas Lights! They're genuine living creatures, not Phantasmal Species created by human belief. Funny thing about them is they start out a life cycle like butterflies but a fairy comes out, not a butterfly. They're pretty vain and love attention so they show off whenever they could. I only bought six eggs though. And all female so these guys can't reproduce and cause us a hassle later on.'

'But how can you tell they're female?'

'Its in books. Female Fairy Eggs are plain shimmering white while the male ones are flashier. So yep, no trouble at all, no siree! I even bought a pair of Puffskeins! Aren't they cute?!' she said, taking out two custard-colored puff-balls with this really adorable face and making content humming sounds upon taken out of the trunk. They eat leftovers and bugs which is real nice but they occasionally snack on ahem, human snot if they smell one on you. Easy to take care of and little trouble. The kids might want something cute in the house, not just fairies. The candy I bought won't last long anyway.'

'Well, at least they're harmless for the most part...I hope...'

'Nope nope! They're not! But the fairies could use a teacher in Japanese...the books say they have the intelligence of a child, but a very vain child who shows off their good looks.' Karina snorted. 'I'll tell everyone what I discovered when grandpa gets home. I found out something really big.'

'If its research about your techniques no.'

'Er, research about a new magical race nobody knows about?'

'...now that, we can talk about sweetheart. Now go take a bath, and keep the eggs away from our new house pets, this one on my left is eyeing them rather pointedly...'

'Eek no!'

Karina was quick to snatch the leaf containing the six eggs.


	5. Unfortunately Picked

Unfortunately Picked

Two years later...there were two tragedies on Karina's first and second year. Troll NOT in the Dungeons but near the girls' loo as well as a new first year leaving out of trauma while a professor dead at the end of the year. Then at Second Year, they were all sent home until the monster issue was dealt with. Hogwarts was closed down and everyone sent home until it was deemed safe to come back.

During that time...

Japanese Magical Culture was studied, and being in Slytherin House...

She's housemates with boys who wanted an opportunity to touch her.

In Japanese Culture, 13 is a young witch's 'of age' as once a witch has her first menarche, she can get pregnant. This is why witches in Japan marry young even if they're still in school. As for boys, sexual maturity is either 14 or 15 years old wherein they can finally copulate with a girl. That depends on how fast they 'mature' for that. And they have no rules and restrictions whatsoever. For them, it is simply training in preparation for performing for their future husband wherein upon marriage, witches are forbidden from associating with men who wasn't her husband or wasn't her relatives. Before marriage, its OK to be 'in training' as long as the one she does it with, has no illness to infect her with so she must use a spell to determine partners she could train with.

But as a woman and her womb are precious for producing the next generation, infecting her with a sexual illness during her training will warrant severe consequences on the man's part and the girl's family has every right to retaliate. Depending on the illness she got, death is the worst penalty ever.

However, if she gets pregnant during training, the father will be determined through the baby if the witch has had countless affairs, and arrangements will be made. As long as a child is born, its perfectly OK! The father must marry the mother...or else.

Due to British Culture of severe restriction, it was why there's many frustrated teenagers secretly doing it in empty classrooms, but mostly muggleborns who have no such issue, unlike wizarding families, especially British Witches whose virginities in both body and magic would affect their 'bride price' in negotiations regarding engagement arrangements for the best matches families can secure for their daughters. And due to pride, frustrated pure and half-bloods have to wait it out. Even then, they aren't sure they want to do the deed with the witch or wizard they're arranged to marry.

But when these facts came to light, its no secret in the Slytherin House that the boys finally have...a sexual outlet for their frustrations. Too bad the same can't be said for other houses unless they have muggleborn girlfriends.

Can't say the same for the girls who are also...itchy but could not scratch their itches in fear of their families' wrath because their purity is THAT important.

Thus in Slytherin House, Karina is essentially a willing plaything to Snape's dismay, and since she turned 13, the fifth, sixth and seventh years were taking turns asking her for her time and body every night and she has taken to sleeping in the male dorms lately...most likely until she graduates.

The older years talk in glee on how her body is so beautiful and perfect, they felt no other witch in Hogwarts has such beauty that they can't have enough of her body. Her silky, vibrant hair, to her rosy-pale flawless skin, pink nipples, and they've seen her smooth, hairless genitals. She was even willing to take them in her ass, thus two men at a time and watching her taking on two men excites the others into doing her till they're spent. Yet somehow she's never tired unlike them. Just very satisfied and happy.

But as none of them are ready to be fathers and they're engaged, her womb is always spelled clean after a night.

Not that she minds, she doesn't want to marry these weak guys anyway, she'd rather marry a Japanese man, thank you. Strong man and strong woman means strong offspring, no?

By the end of third year, her breasts swelled up, making her look mature for her age.

'So Aozaki, how's your first year screwing with the guys?' Parkinson asked Karina who was only able to return to their dorm for her school things. Try as they may to resent her for getting to legally scratch her itches due to hormonal rages of puberty, Karina is genuinely a nice girl who helps them out in schoolwork and mentors 'lost' younger years. Calling her a 'slut' is also impossible as its not really an insult to her as she is simply doing what was normal and expected of her by her community because a wife's duty is to be capable to perform and bear. That, and witches in Japan have more rights!

'Well, it took a while to educate them so its not exactly a year.' Karina harrumphed. 'Honestly, don't their fathers teach them at home when they turn thirteen? It's their damn job!' she complained. 'Its a shame for a girl of all people to teach them about this, but they learned in the end how to properly pleasure and copulate with a lady! Honestly...' she said, rolling her eyes. 'Back home, wizards their age are very, very capable because their fathers teach them well. You girls are engaged, right? Nag your father-in-laws into teaching your fiancees. It'll suck if your first night is not-so-fun. First nights are important as first impressions on your husband's ability lasts. A girl would naturally lose interest even if he's good-looking or if she loved him for years. Sometimes, said grandma, feelings die if one or both couldn't perform properly because its seen as 'you don't want me enough to do it with me'!'

'Seriously?'

'Yep, so prepare them young, I call it. No girl would want an incompetent man in bed, no way! Ugghhh...'

'Well, you've had a very _incompetent first start_ then.' said Greengrass wryly.

'No kidding. They looked at my body like one would look at a new snake specie in a zoo, and curious on what my bits look like and how it felt to touch. It was awkward!' Karina moped. 'They don't even know how to kiss properly! I had to tell them what to do at first, so its not fun at all. Lust can only go so far after all if you don't know what to do even if you're itchy. It also goes for girls. Girls must last because its their job to stay awake and coherent while enjoying a man's loving while its the man who does all the work. It will not do that you faint while your guy is active.'

Well, when she put it that way...

xxx

'So...how's your...training?' Snape grimaced as he called Karina to his office.

'Well, the fifth to seventh years are finally competent in bed.' Karina grumbled, rolling her eyes and sounded utterly exasperated. 'Now I have to train a new batch of fifth years next year, this is going to suck. At least the new sixth and seventh years now know what to do. By the way, what happened to your leg?' she asked, seeing the Professor's leg in a cast.

'...mishaps happen even to masters like myself.' Snape scowled. Karina giggled.

'Ohhhh! Hey, want to do me?' she offered him while sitting on his lap. He nearly choked on his own spit as she's literally offering him her body and that itself, was horrifying.

'And I'll get fired, so no.' Snape grunted. 'And for the sake of your mother who was once my only true friend, there's no way I can do it to you. I'll never be able to face her when my time came.' he shook his head. 'For now, don't get too physically close to me because of Remus Lupin. I can't have him smell you on me and then he can home in on you, and the jig is up.' he reminded her. 'And what did you do about Black?' he asked her. 'He vanished around Halloween since ripping up the Fat Lady.'

'Oh that? I caught and interrogated him myself.' said Karina. 'Turns out that he's innocent and after a man who should be dead, so I dealt with him too...he's in stasis in my trunk, while I sent Sirius home in Christmas to recover properly before I drop Pettigrew in the Ministry next year. He can't go to court the way he is now. Those eager to get rid of him will deem him insane and mentally unstable to be tried. So if he's clean and healthy, they can't pull the insane card can they?'

'But this means outing yourself.' Snape told her.

'I know, but the law is on my side.'

'And what about the Slytherins who bedded you? Most of whom whose families are _affiliated to the Dark Lord_?'

'Oh, I have my ways~' Karina smiled. 'Magi aren't to be underestimated, Sevvy-sensei~' she winked. 'I already prepared a contingency plan. Happy holidays~!'

'...'

xxx

Japan, Aozaki Residence...

Sirius Black was having it real nice.

Sure, he was captured, but he woke up in Japan.

Upon discovering that it was his goddaughter who bailed him out of the country by stunning him and mailed him home with a long letter to her foster family, he was well-cared for and learned all he needed to know about the goddaughter he was supposed to raise and care for out of his promise to James, her father. He's currently gaining weight, and working out to regain his muscle mass and stamina, and using potions to restore his good looks and help things along with his health, and retraining himself in magic, wandless as he is magically recovering. He felt if Karina can do it, so can he. Not only that, Karina also has HIM imprisoned in her trunk, starving him literally to ensure he's weak to even transform back, and even cursing him.

Ohhh payback's a damn bitch!

But for now, getting himself a trial will have to wait.

And when she's back...he could not wait to meet her, and dote on her as he should have, if only he wasn't chucked in prison without a trial. She's a big girl now!

Although her appearance changed as she was Maternally-Adopted with Potions so she gained the looks of her foster mother, overriding Lily's genetics. She looks somewhat asian with reddish hair and vivid-brown eyes. However, her paternal blood and magic is still both the Potter Family Magic and her own innate abilities which was why she can still access the Potter Vaults.

While he wasn't happy she's a Slytherin, at least it was due to being smart, not being a racial and blood bigot. Although Japanese Culture terrified him in some aspects...and she basically told her grandparents she bedded every fifth to seventh year Slytherins.

'So you're at the top of your year Carrie?' Sirius asked Karina while spending time together.

'Well, if you spent your childhood knowing logic, schoolwork is almost too easy.' Karina snorted. 'Not to mention, those people lack common sense! Uggh!' she swore. 'Its as if by relying too much on magic to fix things, their ability to logically think dies out before adulthood.' she said wryly, rolling her eyes. 'I'm not marrying those bozos anyday now, I'll marry a Japanese guy with brains!' she huffed. 'Anyway, how's your months here?'

'Well, good thing your grandparents can speak English, so we got along just fine.' said Sirius. 'They taught me about Magecraft too, the kind you learned over the years but I was diagnosed of having other things to work with.'

'I see...well, it takes time. Magic Training should never be rushed or pay for it. There's a reason for the saying Magi walk alongside Death for a reason you know.' Sirius cringed at that. 'Snape-sensei told me where the Japanese Alley in Kyoto is, so I'll be going there for potions needed for your recovery. You look like something out of a horror movie, seriously.'

'Well, its their damn fault.' Sirius griped. 'By now hopefully I'm Innocent since you asked a House Elf to bring him and your letter to the Ministry for you, right?'

'Right.' Karina gave him the Prophet. Sirius took it and read the Headlines, 'TRUTH OF 13 YEARS AGO! THE TRUE TRAITOR!'

'Awright!' Sirius cheered.

'Hai hai, before you show your face in Britain, you need to look good and oh, with a strong mental defense as its confirmed the Headmaster reads minds on a daily basis on students he notes, and that of his fellow staff, and who else doesn't know Occlumency. Its what makes him a good politician.'

'Say what?!' came the outraged outburst.

'Well, we have a way to counter that~'

xxx

At around January...of 1994, the Aozakis were paid a visit by Tohsaka Tokiomi after getting notification.

'Whoa, who's that guy in a red suit?' Sirius asked Karina.

'Tohsaka Tokiomi, a bloodline worth two centuries old.' Karina explained. 'Their family specializes in Jewelcraft and Flowing and Transferring of Power, so whether they like it or not, they're doomed to have it bad with finances since gems are pricey so they have to be business-savvy to keep up. For now, they receive patents from Clock Tower because they manage a spiritually-enriched land assigned to them by the Association, but not as good as the Aozaki land.'

'Ohhh...so why's he here?'

'Well, he wants to instantly secure his daughters' futures through marriage.' said Karina. 'That kinda business.'

'...'

xxx

'I see...so before the Matou can approach you for your daughters, you came to us instead for that.' said Sakuya. 'Well, it takes several generations before magic returns. I mean, look at our kids.' he said. 'Zouken isn't the type to be patient with these things with his reputation. He effectively dooms his family himself, the idiot.' he scoffed with a sneer.

'Indeed. I wish for my daughter's happiness and a promising future.' said Tokiomi. 'Do you agree with the arrangement?'

'Of course.' said Sakuya. 'We need new blood as well. But for this to work, Rin must at least, have two sons. Two boys to inherit the Aozaki line and the Tohsaka line for our prosperity. Goodness knows there's hardly any Japanese Families left, we're dying out here as a community.'

'Is that right?'

'Yes. We keep up through the news since we have nothing better to do.' said Sakuya. 'And with that event coming, maybe your family should have refuge here to be sure.'

'Well, that's what I also thought.' said Tokiomi grimly. 'Fuyuki and places near it...aren't safe at all for my wife and daughters. Its also so Rin can get to know her fiancee.'

And so, before Karina returns to Hogwarts, she met the Tohsakas. Rin and Sakura are...7 and 5 years old respectively. Tomoya is 13, too old for Rin while Tetsuya is closer to Rin's age, being just turned 8. No doubt the Tohsaka is finding an ideal arrangement for Sakura right now...when suddenly, a Command Spell appeared on Karina's hand.

'...holy crappy grail...' Karina swore, looking at the Command Spells she's got. 'Now I gotta skip school. Damn...'

xxx

'So because you've been chosen for a Battle Royale Tournament, you're dropping off for six months?' Snape asked her incredulously as Karina showed her Command Spells that glowed and looked solid. Her Command Spells look like three pairs of wings in a courtship dance.

'Well, it can take that long but the shortest it'll be is a month or two, we really can't tell.' said Karina. 'The Organizers released these marks from the Sacred Temple and whoever the seven marks chooses must participate whether they like it or not. They then turn into Spell Marks that suits their wielders. At least these damn things make sure they never choose 13-belows. Well, I'll be back as soon as it ends.'

'Even if this means getting Ts in missed works?' Dumbledore asked the wincing girl.

'Like I have a choice!' Karina huffed. 'My family already knows and already informed the organizers. I'll return as soon as my part ends. For now just tell everybody I have a severe family emergency at home involving a relative who did something dumbass-stupid my family head is pissed. They won't ask.'

xxx

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the Department of Priceless Relics and Artifacts...

'So you wish for a relic that can summon you a powerful Servant for this Holy Grail War in Japan, is it?' the Goblin asked her.

'Yes. I can support a Caster-Class Servant.' said Karina. 'The other Masters would never choose a Caster being unable to support it so they damn monopolized other classes. This is because they lack the magical energy needed to support their Servants. I don't have such problems, so Caster can go all the way with a bang.'

'I see...well, here's one from Ireland.' It was a staff made of wood. 'This belongs to Cu Chulainn. In his history, he learned many things from his master Scathach. He will make a wonderful Caster and his personality isn't troublesome.'

'I'll take it. How much?'

'That would be 50000 Galleons.'

'Sold.'

xxx

Then in a trip to Ireland...she waited there until the Grail gave the signal for the summoning to begin...and when she got him...

Caster looked at her. 'Yo. Are you my Master?'

'Yeah.' said Karina, showing him her spells. 'Man, I'm tired...' she groaned. 'So, how's it feel to be in your home country when I called you over?' the man grinned as he sat with her.

'Well, I feel damn powerful if you're asking, and I have a Master with a Magic Core, not Circuits so yeah I'm in a real dang good shape.' he chuckled. 'So whose ass am I gonna kick? I wish you summoned me as a Lancer though.'

'I would, but the other rivals monopolized that class already.' Karina huffed. 'Nobody wants to summon a Caster because they don't have the mana to support this class. Only first-rate magi or those with Magic Cores can easily support Casters so I had to summon you as a Caster.' Caster can only scratch his head.

'Well, damn, ain't that a kick in the balls...at least having you for a Master who went all the way to call me in my home turf gave me an Up in my rankings.' he said as when Karina looked at him...his stats are incredible.

'Yeah, like, wow.' she blinked. 'These stats are impossible to have for Casters if Magi summoned them...they'd usually have it real bad except for their Mana and Noble Phantasm. Is it because I have a core, not circuits?' she wondered aloud.

'Probably. At least I know we'll make a great pair li'l lady.' said Caster, happy that someone competent called him out. 'Well, what did you use to call me?'

'Er, you're holding your version of it.'


End file.
